Sprechstunde
by PeillessAngel
Summary: Gilderoy Lockhart ist Verteidigungslehrer In Hogwarts und langweilt sich schon in der ersten Woche furchtbar... Doch dann entdeckt er den Slytherin Marcus Flint...


SPRECHSTUNDEN UND ANDERE HILFESTELLUNGEN by ANGEL AND PEILLESS

Part: 1/1

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehören die zwei JK Rowling und wir haben auch keinen kommerziellen Hintergrund und kriegen hierfür gar nichts.

Rating: NC-17

Warning: Sex. Und das nicht zu knapp!

Betas: Wir selbst. seufz Na hat wer hat Lust nach uns den Second-Beta zu machen? Vielleicht auch nur Kapitelweise? Zum Beispiel Dieses Pitelchen?

Note: Gilderoy Lockhart ist Verteidigungslehrer In Hogwarts und langweilt sich schon in der ersten Woche furchtbar… Doch dann entdeckt er den Slytherin Marcus Flint…

Wir freuen uns über alle Reviews

(------------------)

Gilderoy

Ich war kaum zwei Tage hier und schon jetzt war ich furchtbar gelangweilt. Einige Schüler himmelten mich zwar noch immer an, aber die meisten gingen dem üblichen Schulalltag nach und sahen mich nur als Lehrer, was ich einfach nur furchtbar fand! Ich war immerhin eine Berühmtheit! Sie sollten sich doch jeden Tag aufs Neue freuen, dass sie die Ehre hatten von mir unterrichtet zu werden!

Und dann meine Kollegen... Keiner von denen war in irgendeiner Weise interessant, von Attraktivität mal ganz abgesehen, davon hatte keiner von denen irgendetwas abbekommen. Wo man doch denken musste, dass ich noch viel eher auffallen musste, an einem Tisch voll mit alten, grauen Gestalten. Immerhin war ich nicht nur eine herausragende Person, sondern auch noch außergewöhnlich attraktiv!

Aber vielleicht dachte ich auch zu sehr an mein letztes Abenteuer... Lucius Malfoy. Zu Schade, dass ich sein Gedächtnis hatte löschen müssen... Zumindest hatte ich noch seine Handschuhe, die ich schon einige Mal wieder hervorgeholt hatte. Sie rochen immer noch nach ihm. Vielleicht würde ich ja irgendwann noch einmal eine Chance bei ihm bekommen.

Für diesen Tag hatte ich nun aber erst einmal einen kleinen Lichtblick. Meine nächste Stunde war bei den Zweitklässlern, bei denen Mr Potter war und, wie ich erfahren hatte, auch der Malfoy-Sprössling, auf den ich sehr neugierig war.

Die Kleinen waren auch sehr viel interessanter, denn die Mädchen himmelten mich sehr offensichtlich an, bis auf diese kleine Besserwisserin, die mir gewaltig auf die Nerven ging.

Aber den jungen Malfoy zu sehen, war da wirklich eine Entschädigung. Er war seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, dasselbe weißblonde Haar, diese kalten Augen und dieser wunderbare Porzellanteint... Es war wirklich eine Schande, dass der Junge noch so jung war, denn sein Anblick rief wohlige Erinnerungen hervor... Mit ein Grund, aus dem ich die Stunde sehr zeitig beendete.

Hier musste es doch irgendjemanden geben, der meinen Ansprüchen genügte und alt genug war! Vielleicht bei den Sechstklässlern, die ich als nächstes hätte...

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick alleine hatte ich mich dann auch wieder soweit runter gekühlt, dass ich mit eben diesen den Unterricht anfangen konnte. Leider gab es da keine außergewöhnlichen Schüler. Lucius war mir sofort ins Auge gefallen, genau wie sein Sohn… Der einzige, der mir ins Auge fiel war so gar nicht mein Typ und schien auch nicht sehr viel Interesse an mir zu haben, der Rotschopf daneben war mir viel zu streberhaft, mit dem konnte ich sicherlich nichts anfangen und ich bezweifelte, dass er mit mir etwas anfangen konnte. Der sah schon verklemmt aus...

Marcus Flint

So ein Drecksbalg! So ein verdammtes FRECHES Drecksbalg!

Draco Malfoy! Neuestes Mitglied des Slytherin Quidditchteams beschwerte sich über MEINEN Trainingsplan und kündigte an, dass er dienstags nicht könnte! Von wegen er kann nicht! Der Plan war von Snape genehmigt! Verwöhnter, arroganter kleiner Spießer! Der kleine Bastard war sowieso nur im Team, weil sein Vater uns neue Besen versprochen hatte. Wenn ich den kleinen Wanne-be-Spieler nicht in wenigen Wochen zu einem passablen Sucher machen würde, würde uns Gryffindor platt machen.

Seit ich Captain war, hatte Slytherin noch KEIN MAL den Quidditch Cup verloren. Und das würde sich auch JETZT nicht ändern. Egal wie sehr dieser Bastard Wood grinste mit seiner Scheiß Sucherentdeckung im letzten Jahr. Scheiß Wood, Scheiß Potter, Scheiß Malfoy! Der Cup gehörte MIR!

Wütend stapfte ich als letzter in den Unterricht und knallte die Tür hinter mir zu. Dass wir schon wieder einen neuen Verteidigungslehrer hatten kümmerte mich herzlich wenig. Die OWLs hatte ich auch geschafft und die NEWTs waren noch ein Jahr hin. Als Quidditchcaptain genoss ich unter Snape sowieso ein paar Privilegien, solange wir gewannen.

Gilderoy Lockhart

Ein Schüler kam dann auch noch zu spät, mit einem sehr wütend-beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck kam er ins Klassenzimmer gestapft, knallte die Türe hinter sich zu und ließ sich auf seine Bank in der hintersten Reihe fallen - und das alles ohne MICH zu beachten!

Und ohne sich zu entschuldigen!

Was mich empörte! Aber zugleich auch meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Der Junge war durchschnittlich. Zumindest was sein Aussehen betraf. An ihm war nichts auffällig hübsches, aber auch nichts auffällig hässliches, einfach ein Mensch, der im Normalfall meine Aufmerksamkeit keine verschwendete Sekunde bekommen hätte. Aber dieses Verhalten... Ich würde ihn im Auge behalten. Vielleicht würde es hier doch noch interessant werden...

Zuerst einmal fuhr ich aber mit dem Unterricht fort, was nicht sonderlich anstrengend war, es war der Anfang des Jahres und obwohl es Sechstklässler waren, würde ich mich zuerst nur mit der Theorie beschäftigen. Was hieß, mit meinen Büchern. Und das war wirklich nicht schwer. Die kannte ich auswendig. Und vielleicht würde ich dann endlich mal wieder etwas der Bewunderung bekommen, die ich verdiente, denn anscheinend hatten sie vergessen, wer ich war.

Marcus Flint

Mit viel zu viel Druck auf meiner armen Feder entstand auf meiner Schriftrolle eine Miniaturzeichnung von Draco Malfoy, der von Klatschern zerschlagen wurde. Tintenblut spritzte magisch in alle Richtungen. Darunter zierte bereits Oliver Wood mein Gemälde, dessen abgetrennter Kopf hin und her kullerte.

Ich kritzelte so wütend, dass bald die Spitze der Feder brach und sich die restlichen Tintenkleckse alle zu einem großen Fleck vereinten, der sich zu einer Blutlache um Woods Kopf formte.

Dieser Weasley Streber schmiss sowieso wie überall den Unterricht. Der Hirni hatte bestimmt wieder alle Bücher auswendig gelernt und schleimte eifrig nach dem Unterricht. Spastiker. Loser.

Endlich hörte ich das erlösende Klingeln und Lockhart schlug sein Buch zu.

Ich bahnte mir meine Weg hinaus aus dem Klassenzimmer und rempelte dabei die Brillenschlange um, alleine um Wood zu provozieren. Bescheuerter Gryffindorzusammenhalt. Wie erwartet hörte ich sein "Hey!", und wurde außerhalb des Klassenraumes ebenfalls unsanft gerempelt. Darauf hatte ich nur gewartet und drückte Wood wütend gegen die Wand. Der andere Junge war sicherlich genauso kräftig wie ich, aber ich war größer.

"Hast du'n Problem?!"

"Ja, mit dir!"

Wir beide hatten unsere Zauberstäbe in der Hand und sahen einander vernichtend an.

Gilderoy Lockhart

Es klingelte und ich machte zeitig mit dem Unterricht Schluss, wurde aber von Krach draußen beim Einpacken gestört, sodass ich nachsehen ging. Der Junge, der mir eben aufgefallen war schien einen Mitschüler zu bedrohen, ein kurzer Blick auf die Krawatten erklärte auch wieso. Gryffindor und Slytherin, die hatten sich noch nie sonderlich gut vertragen. Ich hatte in meiner Schulzeit auch nie Gryffindors gemocht.

Die beiden waren schon so weit, dass sie ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt hatten. Und durch den Gesichtsausdruck des Slytherins wurde mein Interesse noch mehr erregt...

Vielleicht...

"Mr. Flint", hoffte ich, dass der Sitzplan gestimmt hatte und das sein Name war, "keine Prügeleien auf dem Gang. Und ich möchte, dass Sie später in mein Büro kommen."

Ich strich mir eine blonde Locke hinters Ohr und sah ihn auffordernd an.

Marcus Flint

Scheiße!?

Ich ließ von Wood ab, nahm aber eigentlich an, dass das ganze bei einer Verwarnung verlieb. MIST! Das hieß dann Wohl Strafarbeit.

Wood rempelte ich noch ein Mal gegen die Wand, ließ dann jedoch von ihm ab und knurrte wütend: "Ja, Sir."

MIST! Da konnte mich wohl nicht Mal mehr Snape rausholen. Verdammt! Wenn dafür Quidditchtraining ausfallen musste! So eine Scheiße!

Den Lehrer sah mich nun zum ersten Mal wirklich an. Sah nicht so aus, wie als würde er strenge Strafen verteilen. Er sah eigentlich überhaupt nicht aus wie ein Lehrer... Eigentlich auch nicht wie ein Mann. Also, auch nicht wie eine Frau. Aber eben nicht wie ein männlicher Mann. Ich schüttelte den Kopf über diese wirren Gedanken und schlurfte davon zum nächsten Unterrichtsraum.

Über den Nachmittag verrauchte meine Wut etwas und mehr Besorgnis darüber, für wann Lockhart die Strafe ansetzen würde machte sich breit. Hoffentlich nur irgendein Text schreiben...

Ich klopfte pünktlich an seinem Büro an.

Gilderoy Lockhart

Ich brachte den Rest des Unterrichts hinter mich, ohne auf weitere, interessante Leute zu stoßen, von denen ich etwas haben könnte und freute mich so schon auf das spätere Treffen mit Flint.

Ich zog mich sogar extra dafür noch mal um, eine Robe, die meine Vorzüge noch mehr betonte und nicht schwer aufzumachen war.

Das ganze hatte eine angenehme Erregung in mir ausgelöst, sodass ich schon ungeduldig in meinem Büro auf und ab ging, bis es schließlich klopfte.

Ich lehnte mich eilig, aber in einer möglichst lasziven Pose gegen den Schreibtisch, als ich das "Herein" rief.

Selbst wenn er auf Frauen stand, mir hatte noch niemand widerstanden, ich hatte bisher jeden bekommen, den ich gewollt hatte. Was sich aber normalerweise auf einen ausgewählten Kreis beschränkte, doch hier... musste man sich eben anders helfen.

Marcus Flint

Ich trat ein und zog an meinem Krawattenknoten, der mir auf ein Mal zu eng erschien.

Irgendwie... sah das hier nicht nach Bestrafung aus. Ich kam mir auch nicht wirklich vor, wie in dem Büro eines Lehrers. Er saß nicht streng und vom Tag abgearbeitet hinter seinem Schreibtisch und wartete mit lauerndem Blick auf mich. Er hatte mich offensichtlich auch nicht Snape gemeldet und drohte auch jetzt nicht damit es zu tun.

Er lehnte vor seinem Schreibtisch, wodurch ersichtlich wurde, dass er ein Stück kleiner war als ich.

Er trug keine altmodischen Lehrerklamotten, sondern eine moderne, eng geschnittene Robe – dunkelblau - die seine hellblauen Augen und sein goldenes, wallendes Haar zur Geltung brachte.

Ich konnte schon nachvollziehen, weswegen so viele Frauen auf ihn standen. Zudem hatte er Ausstrahlung. Nicht so eine Ausstrahlung wie Snape, die einen erdrückte und einen weiche Knie bekommen ließ. Mehr die eines... Filmstars.

Gilderoy Lockhart

Er wirkte unsicher, fast ein bisschen ängstlich. Ob er wohl eine Strafe erwartet hatte? Nun, ihn erwartete hier etwas ganz anderes, das ihm sicherlich sehr gefallen würde.

Und wie er mich musterte jagte mir eine angenehme Gänsehaut über den Rücken, ein forschender, neugieriger Blick über meinen ganzen Körper, der fast bewundernd wurde. So etwas liebte ich!

Elegant stieß ich mich von der Kante ab und ging die wenigen Schritte um den Schreibtisch herum zu meinem Sessel, in den ich mich gleich mal lasziv hineinfallen ließ.

"Setzen Sie sich, Mr. Flint", wies ich mit einer eleganten Handbewegung auf den Stuhl vor meinem Schreibtisch und leckte mir gleich mal über die Lippen.

Marcus Flint

Irgendwie... schwangen seine Hüften, wenn er ging. Nicht tuntig, nicht fraulich, aber sie taten es doch.

Er setzte sich elegant, aber lässig in den Stuhl. Auch nicht wie Lehrer es sonst taten. Er sah aus, wie als gefiel es ihm dort zu sitzen, ganz entspannt. Irgendwie einladend und offen. Ich wusste nur noch nicht ganz wohin dies alles führen würde.

Ich blicke wieder zu ihm auf, gerade rechtzeitig, damit seine Zunge meine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Lippen lenken konnte.

Volle, rote Lippen. Gar nicht wie für einen Mann gemacht, aber sie sahen gut an ihm aus. Sie passten zu ihm. Seine entspannte Haltung ließ auch mich ruhiger werden und wie Aufgefordert nahm ich Platz.

"Danke."

Gilderoy Lockhart

Sein Blick fiel auf meine Lippen, ganz wie ich es beabsichtigt hatte, aber er wirkte eher entspannter, als erregter. Schien doch ein härterer Brocken zu werden, als ich geglaubt hatte.

Zumindest bedankte er sich für den angebotenen Platz, bevor er sich gesetzt hatte, ein bisschen Höflichkeit schien ja da zu sein.

"Du bist der Captain des Slytherin-Quidditchteams, richtig?", fragte ich erst einmal schein-interessiert nach. Auch wenn er keine Furcht vor Strafe hatte, wollte ich dass er sich wohl fühlte.

Seine Blicke waren ja schon mal ein netter Anfang gewesen, aber das reichte mir noch längst nicht.

Marcus Flint

Beim Wort 'Quidditch' lauschte ich auf.

"Ja, Sir", bestätigte ich und sah ihn gleich misstrauisch-wütend an. Wenn die Strafe IRGENDWAS mit Quidditch zu tun hätte, konnte er sich auf etwas gefasst machen! Das würde Snape nicht zulassen! Das würde ICH nicht zulassen, ich würde ihm eigenhändig den schlanken Hals umdrehen!

Gilderoy Lockhart

Hm, das war wohl der falsche Weg, sein Blick wurde misstrauisch, fast wütend, sodass ich lieber eiligst sah, dass ich ihn beruhigte.

"Dann hoffe ich doch, dass wegen unserem kleinen Treffen kein Training ausfällt. Immerhin sollte Slytherin doch den Quidditchpokal gewinnen."

Ich fühlte mich zwar nicht wirklich als Slytherin, sodass ich das Haus nun über alle Maßen bevorzugte, und auch mein Interesse am Sport an sich, hielt sich in Grenzen.

Dennoch lächelte ich kokett und legte den Kopf leicht schief, sodass die Blonden Locken über meine Schulter glitten. Ich wollte schließlich zuerst mal einen Teil seines Vertrauens, damit er mir nicht gleich weglief. Bei Menschen wie Lucius war das einfacher, er war von sich aus zu mir gekommen...

Marcus Flint

Das machte ihn gleich sympathischer und ich konnte mich zu einem Lächeln durchringen: "Das werden wir."

Er hatte ein schönes Lächeln, gerade Zähne, wie für ein Magazin gemacht.

Er sah wirklich gut aus, die Mädels in unserem Haus waren verrückt nach ihm. Er hatte wirklich Charme und eine einnehmende Persönlichkeit. Im Unterricht war mir das nie aufgefallen. Irgendetwas Anziehendes hatte er an sich. Vielleicht kam es mir auch nur so vor, weil er gesagt hatte, dass er Slytherin den Pokal wünschte...

"Nein Sir, heute ist kein Training."

Gilderoy Lockhart

"Dann ist es ja gut", lächelte ich verführerisch als Antwort und schlug meine Beine übereinander.

"Dann können wir wohl anfangen. Ich möchte sie bitten ihre Taschen auszuleeren, Mr Flint", wobei ich seinen Namen ganz besonders betonte.

Bisher war er noch in keinem Wege auf mich eingegangen, vielleicht sollte ich etwas offensichtlicher werden...

Aber zuerst mal wollte ich mir ansehen, was ich für interessante Souvenirs von ihm mitnehmen konnte, weswegen ich ihn auch seine Taschen ausleeren ließ. Dort fanden sich zumeist die interessantesten Dinge, die auch eine Bedeutung hatten.

Marcus Flint

Sein Lächeln war irgendwie ein bisschen bedrängend. Es löste ein komisches Gefühl in meinem Bauch aus und ich wurde leicht nervös. Auch die Art wie er die Beine übereinander schlug. Lange, schlanke Beine, betont durch wirklich hohe, eng anliegende Stiefel.

Ich riss meinen Blick von seinen Beinen los und antwortet: "Ja Sir"

Glaubte er ich hätte irgendetwas Illegales bei mir? Frizzing Frisbees und so einen Blödsinn besaß ich nicht. Auch wenn ich ab und zu Butterbier genoss und meine Erfahrungen mit Pixi Pulver hatte, schleppte ich den Kram doch nicht mit mir durch das Schulgelände!

Ich öffnete meine Tasche und förderte zuerst einen Packen Bücher zu Tage, dann folgten ein paar Schriftrollen, ein Tintenfass, zwei Federn, ein magischer Tintenschwamm, eine Packung Eismäuse, mein Geldbeutel und mein Schlüsselbund. Der Anhänger war ein Geschenk meiner Mutter. Ein echtgoldener Miniaturschnatz, mit zwei echt flatternden Flügelchen. Die Flügel hatten allerdings in diversen Taschen und zwischen meinen Fingern bereits etwas gelitten.

Gilderoy Lockhart

Er guckte leicht verwirrt, gehorchte aber und leerte seine Tasche aus, die nur das übliche zutage förderte. Schulbücher, unter anderem auch meine eigenen Werke, Tintenfässer, Federn und Pergament, was für mich völlig uninteressant war.

Sein Portemonai und sein Schlüsselbund waren dagegen viel interessanter.

Ich stand auf und ging um ihn herum, um mir das ganze von dort anzusehen, wobei ich dafür sorgte, dass unsere Beine sich berührten und meine Hand seine Schulter streifte, während ich nach einem meiner Bücher griff, die schon so einige Gebrauchspuren aufwiesen. Aber die kamen wohl eher von der Tasche, aus der ich Sand hatte rieseln sehen. Es störte mich jedoch nicht, dass er wahrscheinlich kein Interesse an Büchern hatte, ich stellte ihn mir sowieso lieber beim Fliegen vor... Schwitzend... hmmmm

Ich legte das Buch zurück.

"Gut, lassen sie es erst einmal liegen."

Marcus Flint

Er stand auf. Elegant wie immer. Beinahe wie als würde er jede Bewegung vorher proben und kam zu mir herüber. Sein süßes Parfüm hüllte mich in eine Wolke und er trat sogar soweit an mich heran, dass sich unsere Beine berührten. Als er dann auch noch eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte intensivierte sich das unruhige Gefühl in meinem Bauch.

Ich fühlte mich ... angemacht. Mein Fuß, der bisher ruhig auf dem Boden gestanden hatte begann ein wenig zu wippen. Ich bildete mir das ein. Wunschdenken? Ich prüfte den Verdacht und ließ meine Augen an ihm auf und abfahren. Lange schlanke Beine, eine schmale Hüfte, seinen Hintern konnte ich grad nicht begutachten, auch weil seine Robe darüber hing. Sein Schritt war nicht sonderlich bemerkenswert, aber es hätte mich auch irritiert, wenn mich so etwas plötzlich anmachen würden. Seine Schultern waren eher schmal, seine Finger lange und dann seine roten Lippen, die hohen Wangenknochen, die gerade Nase, die wahnsinnig blauen Augen und natürlich die dichten blonden, goldenen Locken.

Stand ich auf ihn? Ich war nicht abgeneigt, aber vorher war mir so etwas nie aufgefallen.

Gilderoy Lockhart

Mir entging keineswegs, dass er mich von oben bis unten musterte und ich badete in dieser Aufmerksamkeit. Allerdings zeigte er noch immer mit keiner Reaktion, dass er mich wollte, was mich irritierte.

Ich setzte mich fürs erste also lieber wieder hinter meinen Schreibtisch und sah ihn forschend an.

"Zuerst einmal würde mich interessieren, wieso Sie ihren Mitschüler verprügelt haben, Mr Flint", ging ich fürs erste über zu scheinbar normaler Konversation, in die ich aber noch immer versteckte Zeichen einbaute. Das sichtbarste war wohl, dass ich mir über die Lippen leckte.

Marcus Flint

Seine Stimme war tief, und ich öffnete gerade den Mund, um mir irgendeine Antwort zurecht zu stammeln, als meine Augen an seiner Zunge hängen blieb und sie verfolgte, bis sie wieder zwischen seinen Lippen verschwand. Mein Fuß wippte immer noch und ich begann eine Hand in der anderen zu kneten. Einbildung. Ich versuchte äußerlich ruhig zu wirken und hoffte es gelang mir einigermaßen.

"Tut mir Leid, Sir", allerdings hatte ich nun völlig vergessen, was ich sagen wollte.

Eine Weile schwieg ich, kam mir aber unendlich dumm vor und sagte schließlich irgendwas. "Ich weiß es nicht so genau, Sir"

'Ich kann Wood und das Wiesel nicht ausstehen', konnte ich ihm schlecht sagen. Mein Problem war leider, dass ich mir im Moment vorstellte, was wäre WENN er mich anmachte. Ich musste innerlich ein Grinsen über meine schräge Phantasie unterdrücken.

Er mit verknäulten Haaren über den Schreibtisch gebeugt, seine teure Robe über seinem entblößtem Hintern hochgeschoben, breitbeinig, in den hohen Stiefeln.

Gilderoy Lockhart

Er starrte auf meine Lippen, was mich zufrieden stellte, denn sein Blick wirkte dabei leicht abgelenkt und glasig und was er sagte bestätigte mir nur allzu gut, dass er mit den Gedanken völlig woanders war. Na, wenigstens etwas. Ich war eben doch unwiderstehlich.

"Ich nehme einfach mal an, dass er Sie provoziert hat", erwiderte ich im Plauderton, der keineswegs abfällig klingen sollte, denn genau das war sicher seine Meinung. Und ich verstand sie auch, ich hatte während meiner Schulzeit auch nicht viel von Gryffindors gehalten...

Marcus Flint

Ich sah ihn nun verblüfft an.

"Ja Sir, so war es", sprang ich auf den Zug natürlich gerne auf, wenn er mir das schon anbot und nun brach mein Grinsen durch. Da hatte ich ja offensichtlich einen Komplizen gefunden, nur was machte ich dann hier?! Wieder drangen Bilder in meinen Kopf von dem, was ich hier machen könnte und ich wischte schnell das Grinsen aus meinem Gesicht, ehe es zu dreckig werden konnte.

Ob er Unterwäsche trug? Viele Zauberer taten das ja nicht. Er war doch sicher so eitel, dass er nicht wollte, dass sich Unterwäschenränder gegen den Stoff der Robe abdrückten. Oder war er gar so selbstverliebt, dass er Strapse trug? Würde glatt zu ihm passen. Der Narzisst.

Gilderoy Lockhart

Genau die Antwort, die ich erwartet hatte, dann fehlte ja nur noch eine ganz bestimmte Reaktion, auf die ich wartete. Immerhin merkte ich, dass er meine Zeichen genau sah und davon auch abgelenkt wurde, aber er zeigte in keinster Weise, dass er interessiert wäre. Und es konnte ja wohl nicht sein, dass er an mir kein Interesse hatte!

"Dann sollte ich mir wohl überlegen, was ich nun mit ihnen mache", bemerkte ich gedankenverloren, denn ich hatte mir wirklich keinerlei Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass mich jemand NICHT wollen würde. So was gab es einfach nicht. Immerhin wusste ich genau, was ich mit ihm machen wollte! Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust mir irgendeine Strafarbeit auszudenken...

Marcus Flint

Ich zwang mich ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen. Seine Stimmte klang tiefer als normal und zwangsläufig MUSSTE man diesem Satz eine Zweideutigkeit beimessen. Ich schluckte. "Das müssen Sie wissen, Sir."

Ich klopfte mir auf die Brust und räusperte mich, nachdem ich das gesagt hatte. Meine Stimme hatte wohl auch tiefer geklungen als normal und etwas rauchig. Ich zog an meiner Robe etwas, damit sie ein paar mehr Falten warf und nicht unangenehm saß. Nicht, dass ich hart war, aber man musste ja nichts herausfordern.

Gilderoy Lockhart

"Muss ich das?"

Und so langsam hob ich leicht säuerlich eine Augenbraue. Es KONNTE einfach nicht sein, dass er mich nicht wollte. Und das würde ich so nicht auf mir sitzen lassen.

Ich stand auf, ging langsam um den Tisch herum, bis ich erneut vor ihm stand und mich in einer flüssigen, und wie ich wusste völlig eleganten Bewegung auf seinen Schoß nieder zu lassen.

"Willst du mich nicht ficken?", ließ ich jegliche Höflichkeitsfloskeln sein und sah ihn forschend an, während ich einen Finger um sein Kinn legte. Er würde sowieso einen Zauber abkriegen, ob nun nach dem Sex oder ohne. Obwohl ohne für mich keine Wahlmöglichkeit war. Ich wollte ihn und ich bekam IMMER, was ich wollte.

Marcus Flint

Was? WAS?! Fassungslos und regungslos verfolgte ich, was geschah und hob beide Hände weg, als er sich auf meinen Schoß setzte. Oh Mein Gott! Ich schluckte und riss die Augen auf, aber bei seinen Worten blieb mir dann erst mal sogar der Atem stehen.

Ihn ficken!? Ich schluckte und rang um Fassung.

"Doch", kam nach einem Moment heiser von mir als Antwort, das Risiko ignorierend, dass das hier ein übler Scherz war.

Gilderoy Lockhart

Er starrte mich einen Augenblick nur an, bis schließlich heiser-atemloses "doch" seine Antwort war. Dann war ja alles klar. Er war wohl doch ein bisschen langsam, denn auch jetzt schien er nicht fassen zu können, welches Angebot ich ihm unterbreitet hatte. Aber wen sollte das wundern, immerhin war ich berühmt und unheimlich gut aussehend. Er sollte sich glücklich schätzen, dass er diese Chance bekam.

"Dann ist ja alles gut...", bemerkte ich in laszivem Ton und strich mit dem Finger seine Wange hinauf und dann an seinem Hals hinab, wo ich die Krawatte in einer geschickten Bewegung löste.

Marcus Flint

Erst jetzt sackte die Situation, in der ich mich befand wirklich ein und ich nahm meine Hände wieder runter und griff noch etwas zögerlich nach seinen Hüften. Ich schluckte, als seine langen Finger geschickt die Krawatte weiteten und seine blauen Augen auf meinem Hals lagen.

Er war wirklich so schmal wie erwartet und seine Robe fühlte sich seidig glatt an - die schien auch so teuer zu sein, wie sie aussah.

Gilderoy Lockhart

Zögerlich griffen nun auch seine Hände nach mir, legten sich um meine Hüften, was mir ein kleines Grinsen entlockte. Ich hatte schnell den Knoten gelöst und begann nun einen verlangenden Kuss, während ich die Krawatte um seinen Hals weg zog und schließlich hinter mich auf meinen Schreibtisch warf, die würden wir noch nicht wieder brauchen.

Hier im Büro war keine Zeit für Fesselspielchen und momentan hatte ich da auch gar nicht so viel Lust drauf. Viel lieber ein bisschen harten, schnellen Sex auf meinem Schreibtisch. Oder dem Schreibtischstuhl... Oder an der Wand.. Am besten wäre ja eine düstere Nebengasse, aber das konnte ich in Hogwarts leider nicht haben...

Marcus Flint

Ehe ich mich versehen konnte hatte ich seine Lippen auf meinen und er küsste nicht wie ich erwartet hatte. Für so einen zierlichen, auf Äußerlichkeiten fixierten Mann ging er verdammt hart ran, aber das konnte ich auch. Ich packte ihn mit einer Hand im Nacken, zog ihn noch mehr zu mir und küsste ihn hart. Er weckte meinen Kampfgeist.

Offensichtlich hatte er es eilig, aber da ich auch nicht der größte Fan von Vorspiel war, kam mir das nur entgegen. Ich griff nach der Brosche, die seine Roben über der Brust zusammenhielten und löste sie, ehe meine Hand runter fuhr zu seinen Lederstiefeln und von dort den Stoff hochfuhr, um darunter zu gelangen.

Gilderoy Lockhart

Er erwiderte den Kuss hart und verlangend, wie es gerade schien wurde er meinen Erwartungen sehr gerecht. Schnell hatten seine Finger die zierende und wertvolle Brosche gelöst, die den Kragen meiner Robe zusammenhielt, sodass sie nun am Hals offen war, hatte dann aber wohl erst mal andere Ziele, denn seine Hand wanderte nun von unten unter meine Robe, wobei er sie an meinem Oberschenkel entlang hochschob.

Meine Finger indes hatten sich damit beschäftigt sein Hemd zu öffnen, wobei ich inzwischen verdammt schnell war, sodass ich nur wenige Minuten brauchte, bevor ich seine Brust berühren konnte.

Marcus Flint

Ich keuchte als seine manikürten, feinen Hände mich schnell von meinem Hemd befreiten. Er schien wirklich eine Schlampe zu sein und es machte mich an. Der Gedanke daran, dass dieser feine, höfliche, berühmte Mann in Wahrheit eine sexgeile Schlampe war und die Beine für mich breitmachen würde.

Meine Finger unter seiner Robe fanden über den kniehohen Stiefeln sofort Haut und in atemloser Anspannung wartete ich darauf Kontakt mit seiner Unterwäsche zu machen. Lange ertastete ich auf seinen glatten, haarlosen Beinen gar keinen Stoff, was meine Hose in rasendem Tempo eng werden ließ, aber über seinem Schritt spürte ich seidiges Material, unter dem ich seine langsam an Interesse gewinnende Männlichkeit spüren konnte. Ich fuhr mit der Hand nach hinten, nur ein dünnes Stück Stoff führte, um seine Seite. Seine Pobacken waren völlig enthüllt. Er trug einen String! Ich stöhnte und griff feste nach seiner Pobacke, die ich in meiner Hand knetete, während ich weiterhin seinen Mund plünderte.

Bald griff meine Hand nach dem dünnen Stück Stoff, das zwischen seinen Backen verschwand und ich zog leicht an dem Band.

Gilderoy Lockhart

Ich spürte sein Keuchen gegen meine Lippen vibrieren, was mir ein Grinsen entlockte, das jedoch schnell wieder in dem Kuss unterging.

Seine Finger hatten ihren Weg zu meinem Hintern gefunden und dort den String ertastet, was ihn wohl einen Moment lang wirklich überrascht hatte, bevor er an dem dünnen Bändchen zog und so mir ein Keuchen entlockte. Gott! Er sollte mich am besten gleich auf meinen Schreibtisch drücken und ordentlich durchficken!

Meine eigenen Finger hatten sich eine kurze Weile seinen Brustwarzen gewidmet, doch nun hatte ich eher Interesse an ganz anderen Körperteilen und öffnete eilig den Verschluss seiner Hose, um meine Hand hineingleiten zu lassen. Oh ja! Er war gut bestückt... Aber, ich hatte eben ein gutes Auge, natürlich hatte ich mir nur etwas Exquisites ausgesucht!

Marcus Flint

Er befreite meinen prallen Ständer aus den engen Schulhosen und ich keuchte als er seine langen Finger darum schloss und ihn feste griff.

Meine Nippel hatten sich zu harten Knoten zusammengezogen und prickelten immer noch von seinem Spiel mit ihnen. Mein Atem kam keuchend und ich biss aus Rache in seine volle Unterlippe und zog fester an dem Stoffband, das zwischen seinen Beinen verschwand.

Schließlich schob ich es allerdings zur Seite und ertastete mit einem Finger sein enges Loch, der Muskelring zuckte bereits unter der Berührung meines Fingers. Ich übte leichten Druck aus und ließ meinen Finger über die Stelle streicheln.

Gilderoy Lockhart

Bei seinem Biss in meine Unterlippe löste ich den Kuss und leckte mit meiner Zunge über seinen Kiefer und zu seinem Ohr, in das ich zuerst mal hinein blies, während meine Hand seine schon ziemlich harte Erregung fest umfasste und mit einer leichten Bewegung begann.

Seine Finger, die das Bändchen zur Seite schoben und sich dann zwischen meine Backen stahlen entlockten mir ein weiteres Keuchen, dass ich absichtlich direkt in sein Ohr hauchte, bevor ich in das Öhrläppchen biss.

"Wie hättest du mich am liebsten, Flint?", flüsterte ich in sein Ohr und ließ meine Zunge der Ohrmuschel folgen, nachdem ich seinen Namen fast gestöhnt hatte.

Marcus Flint

Ich schauderte und mein Schaft pulsierte in seiner Hand. Er war so willig! So schamlos!

Ich spürte seine feuchte Zunge über einen Kiefer fahren und mein Ohr umkreisen, was meinen Atem zittrig werden ließ.

Seine Worte ließen mich nur noch härter werden.

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und sammelte meine Stimme: "Von hinten", konnte ich nicht widerstehen an meine Phantasie von eben zu denken und mir vorzustellen, wie ich den mächtigen, berühmten Zauberer von hinten hart über seinen Schreibtisch nahm. Wie er sich willig ficken ließ.

Ich schob ihn grob von mir runter und drückte ihn über den Schreibtisch, wobei ich meine nun befreite Erektion durch die Kleidung seiner Robe ein erstes Mal gegen seinen straffen, runden Hintern drückte.

Ich bückte mich hinter ihn und griff nach seiner Robe, die ich hoch schob, über seinen Hintern. Ich stöhnte. Der Anblick war besser als ich erwartet hatte. Dort stand er, breitbeinig. Die engen Lederstiefel hoch geschnürt bis zu seinen Knien, weiße, glatte Haut spannte sich über seine Oberschenkel, die weiter oben zu dem vollen, runden Arsch wurden, der sich mir entgegenstreckte. Ich griff die Pobacken mit beiden Händen und knetete sie und zog sie auseinander, wobei sie den dunkelblauen Stoff des Strings enthüllten, der zwischen den Backen lag und seine Öffnung bedeckte.

Gilderoy Lockhart

"Von hinten" klang in der Tat verdammt gut in meinen Ohren und nur allzu bereit ließ ich mich von ihm schieben und auf meinen Schreibtisch drücken, mich nicht daran störend, dass er dabei fast ein wenig grob wurde.

Bei dem Positionswechsel war mein Blick jedoch auf meinen Zauberstab gefallen, der auf dem Schreibtisch lag und den ich nun zur Hand nahm, um einen Zauber auf die Tür zu legen, dass kein Ton hinaus drang und niemand herein kommen konnte. Nicht, weil ich mich an Zuschauern stören würde, sondern weil ich mir das in dieser Position nicht leisten konnte, ich wollte den Job behalten, vielleicht fand ich noch so etwas Nettes wie Flint dabei.

Womit meine Gedanken auch wieder bei dem wesentlichen waren. Ich hatte meine Beine für ihn gespreizt und das meiste meines Gewichts auf den Tisch gelegt, sodass er auch noch ruhig eines meiner Beine auf den Holztisch schieben konnte, wenn er wollte.

Momentan schien er jedoch erst mal inspizieren zu wollen, was seine Finger gerade ertastet hatten, denn ich spürte seinen Atem über meine Pobacken gleiten, während er sie mit den Fingern auseinander drückte...

Marcus Flint

Schließlich zog ich mit den Fingern den Stoff des Strings beiseite und öffnete mir den Blick auf seine zuckende, pinke Öffnung.

Ich kniete hinter ihm und beugte mich vor. Ich drückte mit meinen Daumen seine Backen auseinander und hielt gleichzeitig das Stoffband beiseite und leckte durch seinen Spalt. Er schmeckte herb und es machte mich an zu wissen, dass Gilderoy Lockhart sich für mich vorbeugte und ich diese Dinge mit ihm anstellen konnte. Mit meiner Zunge fuhr ich die Form des Muskelringes nach und drückte sie schließlich auch hinein.

Gilderoy Lockhart

Ich spürte, wie seine Fingernägel die empfindliche Haut in meiner Pospalte streiften, als er den dünnen Faden griff und ihn zur Seite zog, bevor ich auch dort seinen Atem und schließlich auch seine Zunge spürte.

Er brachte mich erneut zum Keuchen und ich schloss die Augen, griff nach der Tischkante, um einen Halt zu haben, wobei ich irgendetwas von dem Schreibtisch schmiss, aber das war mir völlig egal.

Es war schon eine gute Weile her, seitdem das letzte Mal jemand seine Zunge dort hinein gesteckt hatte und ich genoss das Gefühl des flinken kleinen Organs unheimlich.

Er war jetzt schon gut...

Marcus Flint

Ich spielte eine Weile mit ihm. Sein Keuchen machte mich genauso sehr an, wie das Zucken in seinen Oberschenkeln. Unter meinen Händen spürte ich, wie sich seine Pobacken immer wieder anspannten.

Bald stand ich jedoch wieder auf. Kurz überlegte ich, ihn von dem dunkelblauen Hauch von Nichts zu befreien, allerdings machte mich der spitzen String auch an, und wenn ich an dem Faden von hinten zog, konnte ich sehen, wie sich der Stoff um seine Hoden spannte. Ich griff um ihn herum, um in meinen Händen zu fühlen, wie seine harte, pralle Erektion in dem dünnen, empfindlichen Stoff gefangen gehalten wurde. Im stehen konnte ich sehen, wie er seinen Po nach hinten zu mir reckte und wie seine blonden Locken über seinen Rücken fielen. Mhm... willig, er ließ sich in voller Kleidung vögeln.

Ich zog meinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, hielt die Spitze an seine Öffnung, und murmelte den Spruch, der Gel dort verteilen würde. Die klare, kühle Flüssigkeit quoll über seine Spalte und ich fing sie mit zwei Fingern auf, ehe ich sie mit einem Ruck in ihm versenkte.

Gilderoy Lockhart

Mit seiner Zunge leistete er schon etwas Vorarbeit, die mich schnell auch völlig hart werden ließ und ich konnte nur noch hilflos keuchen, als er dann auch noch an dem String zog und meine empfindliche Erregung damit noch mehr stimulierte.

Als er sich dann zuerst zurückzog stöhnte ich enttäuscht, aber er ließ nicht lange die Finger von mir, sondern zauberte eine Portion Lube herbei, um dann ohne Umschweife gleich zwei Finger in mich zu schieben.

Etwas überrascht keuchte ich heftig auf, das hatte ich nicht so ganz erwartet, aber immerhin mochte ich es hart und hatte mich schnell an den Eindringling gewöhnt, sodass ich es in vollen Zügen genoss.

Meine Finger griffen den Schreibtischrand fester und ich drückte ihm meinen Hintern noch etwas mehr entgegen, er sollte möglichst bald weitergehen...

Marcus Flint

Er verkrampfte sich bei dem plötzlichen Eindringen und sein Muskelring griff meine Finger eng und presste sie. Ich bewegte die Finger dennoch leicht in ihm, bis sich die Muskeln nach und nach entspannten und ich meine Finger hinein und hinausschieben konnte. Ich sah gebannt zu, wie meine Finger in die enge, feuchte Höhle eindrangen und versuchte sie immer tiefer in ihn zu schieben.

Ich stöhnte alleine bei dem Anblick und fragte mich, ob all die Frauen, die seinem schönen Lächeln anschwärmten, sich vorstellen konnten, wie eben dieser Mann sich vor mir bückte und mir seinen Hintern entgegendrückte, beinah darum bettelnd gefickt zu werden.

Gilderoy Lockhart

Seine Finger hatten mich schnell geweitet und so auch diesen Punkt in mir gefunden, der mich heftig "Oh ja!" keuchen ließ und mich dazu brachte die Hüfte noch ein wenig mehr hoch zu drücken.

Merlin, er sollte endlich weitergehen, ich war so was von bereit dazu! Ich wollte endlich seinen Ständer in mir haben, der sich eben schon so viel versprechend in meiner Hand angefühlt hatte!

Marcus Flint

Er stöhnte und präsentierte mir seinen Hintern nur noch mehr, so dass ich es bald nicht mehr aushielt, den Stoff seines Strings noch fester griff und ihn mehr zur Seite zog und mich selber an seinem Eingang positionierte.

Die Spitze drückte gegen die enge Öffnung, und ich spürte die Feuchtigkeit und die Hitze ehe ich nach vorne stieß und mich in ihm versenkte. Sofort stieß ich erneut zu um mit dem ganzen Schaft in ihn einzudringen. Eng und heiß griff er mich und ich stöhnte laut. Verdammt war das gut!

Gilderoy Lockhart

Endlich erfüllte er mein Verlangen und zog die Finger zurück, um stattdessen seinen harten Schaft in mich zu schieben. Mit zwei kräftigen Bewegungen hatte er sich ganz in mich geschoben und ich konnte nur noch keuchen, während ein weiteres Teil vom Schreibtisch rutschte. Aber das registrierte ich nicht wirklich.

Alles war jetzt gerade zählte war seine pulsierende Erregung in mir, die sich gegen meine Prostata drückte und die Tischkante, die sich fast unangenehm gegen meine eigene harte Länge drückte und bei seinen Stößen eine leichte Reibung erzeugte.

"Oh Merlin! Fick mich hart!", konnte ich es mal wieder nicht lassen und wollte ihn antreiben, er war ja immerhin noch jung und sollte so viel Energie haben.

Marcus Flint

Ich stöhnte über seine anspornenden Worte und griff mit einer Hand fest nach seiner Schulter, um ihn zu mir zu ziehen, während ich die andere in einem schraubstockartigem Griff um seine Hüfte hielt, damit er sie nicht all zu viel bewegen konnte.

Ich zog mich fast ganz aus ihm zurück und stieß mit aller Kraft zu, wobei mir ein lautes Keuchen entkam.

"Merlin, du bist eng!"

Gilderoy Lockhart

Er gehorchte sogar prompt und stieß ein weiteres Mal heftig und tief in mich, nachdem er sich fast ganz zurückgezogen hatte. Ich spürte den Schreibtisch unter mir erzittern unter seiner Heftigkeit und auch mein Körper schauderte von der heftig-harten Stimulation. Merlin, er war gut! Wie für mich gemacht.

Seinen harten Griff an meiner Schulter und meiner Hüfte ignorierte ich dabei, obwohl ich sicher war, dass zumindest an meiner Hüfte Spuren bleiben mussten. Aber so ein klein wenig Schmerz machte das ganze doch nur noch interessanter!

Marcus Flint

Ich wiederholte das ganze einige wenige Male, ehe ich einen Rhythmus aufbaute und hart immer wieder tief in ihn stieß. Seine prallen Backen drückten gegen mein Becken, immer wenn ich mich ganz in ihm versenkt hatte und gegen meine Hoden spürte ich den Satinstoff seines Slips. Immer wieder stieß ich hart zu, hörte nicht nur die feuchten Geräusche, jedes Mal, wenn ich in die Öffnung eindrang und mich wieder hinauszog, sondern auch das Klappern und Schieben des Schreibtischs, der durch die harten Stöße erschüttert wurde.

Gilderoy Lockhart

Mein Stöhnen und heftiges Keuchen war fast immer begleitet von einem Klappern und zumindest dem Quietschen des Schreibtisches, der unter mir ordentlich wackelte. Aber das ganze machte es für mich nur noch besser, ich mochte es hart und falls irgendwas kaputtging konnte man das ganz schnell beheben.

Ich zog nun selbst mein eines Bein auf den Schreibtisch, was ihm etwas mehr Raum zwischen meinen Beinen gab und mir etwas Platz zwischen dem Schreibtisch und meinem Bauch, um meine Hand in den String gleiten zu lassen und meine Erregung zu umfassen, was mich sofort heftig erschaudern ließ.

Lange würde ich das wohl nicht mehr durchhalten, er war einfach zu gut!

Marcus Flint

Oh MERLIN! Er spreizte seine Beine noch weiter für mich und ich hatte das Gefühl noch tiefer einzudringen. Sein straffer Schenkel hob sich über die Kante des Tisches und ich sah seine Hand unter seinem Körper verschwinden. Verdammt! Er war geil!

Ich keuchte und mein Herz pochte wie wild in meiner Brust, während ich meinen harten, prallen Ständer immer schneller, immer tiefer in ihn trieb.

Ich stellte mich etwas grader auf, veränderte so den Winkel und hatte das Gefühl so die Reibung noch weiter zu intensivieren.

Gilderoy Lockhart

Ich presste die Augen zusammen und ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken, während ich meine Erregung im selben Rhythmus rieb, in dem er immer wieder hart und tief in mich stieß.

Merlin, ich hätte das Bein früher hochziehen sollen! Es schien als würde er noch tiefer gehen, noch heftiger gegen meine Prostata reiben und schließlich wurde es einfach zu viel und ich kam mit einem gedämpften Schrei unheimlich heftig in meiner Hand und gegen den seidenen Stoff der Unterwäsche.

Marcus Flint

Ich sah, wie sich sein ganzer Körper anspannte und sein Muskelring verengte sich in Impulsen um meinen prallen und zum bersten angespannten Ständer. Ich konnte das nicht aushalten und Schub um Schub und Stoß und Stoß entlud ich mich tief in seinem Körper.

Ich keuchte, nicht mal beim Quidditch raste mein Herz so schnell und pochte so heftig gegen meine Brust. Ich konnte mein Gewicht nicht mehr ganz auf meinen buttrigen Knien halten und viel nach vorne und stütze mich mit beiden Armen neben seinem Körper auf. Irre. Einfach irre. Er war der Wahnsinn.

Gilderoy Lockhart

Heftig atmend befreite ich meine nun klebrige Hand um mein Gewicht gänzlich auf die Holzplatte stützen zu können und erst mal meinen Körper wieder zum normalen zurückkehren zu lassen. Verdammt, das war unglaublich gewesen! Es war eine wirkliche Schande, dass er es vergessen musste...

Ich spürte seinen Atem in meinem Nacken und die Hitze seines Körpers an meinen Schultern, da er direkt daneben seine Arme auf der Tischplatte abstützte. Er war noch immer in mir...

Marcus Flint

Ich zog mich langsam aus ihm zurück und spürte dabei, dass sogar ICH leicht wund war von den heftigen Stößen, aber die Befriedigung, die immer noch durch meinen ganzen Körper flutete war es wirklich wert gewesen. Ich taumelte die paar Schritte zu meinem Stuhl zurück und ließ mich darauf fallen. Ich packte mich wieder in meine Hosen ein, aber ansonsten blieb ich einfach nur sitzen und wartete auf meinen Atem, dass er sich wieder beruhigte.

Unfassbar. Ich hatte gerade meinen Verteidigungslehrer gefickt. Und WIE!

Gilderoy Lockhart

Langsam zog er sich zurück und ich hörte, wie er sich schwer auf seinem Stuhl niederließ.

Wieder ein wenig zu Atem gekommen, richtete ich mich nun auch wieder auf und ließ die langen Roben meine Beine wieder bedecken, der String war von alleine wieder an seinen Platz gerutscht.

Noch immer leicht erschöpft lehnte ich mich mit dem Rücken gegen den Schreibtisch, während ich den Kragen meiner Robe erneut richtete und mich dann nach seiner Krawatte bückte.

Bei seinem Anblick schlich sich dann auch ein sehr zufriedenes Lächeln auf mein Gesicht und ich ließ mich erneut auf seinem Schoß nieder, um die Krawatte um seinen Hals zu legen und die paar Knöpfe, die ich geöffnet hatte, wieder zu schließen, bevor ich ihm die Krawatte band. Einen kurzen Kuss auf seine Lippen erlaubte ich mir dann auch noch einmal, bevor ich aufstand, meinen Zauberstab nahm und ihn anlächelte.

"Tut mir leid. Es war unglaublich, aber du musst es leider vergessen. Amnesia!", kaum hatte ich die Worte gesprochen kehrte ich auch schon auf meinen Schreibstuhlstuhl zurück, wobei ich das Zimmer mit einem unausgesprochenen Zauber wieder in Ordnung brachte.

"Nun, Mr Flint, ich hoffe diese Strafe war ihnen eine Lehre, ich möchte sie nicht noch einmal bei so etwas erwischen. Sie können ihre Sachen wieder einpacken und gehen."

Marcus Flint

Verwirrt sah ich mich in dem Raum um. War ich eingenickt? Ah, Strafarbeit mit Lockhart, sicher! Aber... war ich nicht gerade erst gekommen. Verwirrt hörte ich ihm zu und tat wie er sagte. Ich packte meine Sachen wieder in meine Tasche und verließ den Raum. Was hatte ich denn als Strafe gehabt? Es musste anstrengend gewesen sein, denn ich fühlte mich zerwühlt und geschlaucht. Mir war auch ziemlich warm?

Seine Worte ließen mich auch ahnen, dass ich wohl irgendwie schwer bestraft worden war... nur was?! Wie hatte ich nur einschlafen können?! Wie peinlich! Vermutlich hatte ich den Großteil seiner Strafpredigt verpasst. Verlegen und hastig warf ich mir meine Tasche über den Rücken.

"Ja, Sir! Nie wieder, Prof!", versprach ich noch eilig, ehe ich verschwand. Draußen schüttelte ich den Kopf. Gut, dass ich die Strafe hinter mir hatte. Und alles nur wegen dieser blöden Brillenschlange und dem Vollidioten Wood! Das würde ich ihnen heimzahlen!

Gilderoy Lockhart

Er packte verwirrt seinen Kram zusammen, wobei er alles einfach achtlos in die Tasche stopfe und diese sich dann über die Schulter warf.

Er versprach, so etwas nie wieder zu tun, wobei ich ihm natürlich kein Wort glaubte, aber das war völlig egal.

Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und zufrieden lehnte ich mich in meinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück und drehte den kleinen Goldenen Ball in meinen Fingern, den Schlüsselring um den Zeigefinger gelegt. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ich ihn abgemacht hatte.

Eine weitere Trophäe für mich...


End file.
